Dinah Drake (New Earth)
Dinah soon abandoned the conceit of posing as a criminal and became a reknowned crime-fighter, eventually joining the Justice Society of America and having many adventures. and others She went on to marry her detective friend Larry Lance and continued to serve with the Justice Society. As such she met the Justice Society's Earth-One counterparts the Justice League of America and had many adventures with them. - 22 and others During one such adventure, Earth-Two was menaced by the villain named Aquarius, a sentient star that was banished by his people but regained his full powers when he stole Starman's gravity rod. He used it to destroy almost all of Earth-Two except for the JSA members and Larry Lance who were present and saved at the last minute by Dr. Fate. When the Red Tornado brought the Justice League to Earth-Two to save their comrades, Aquarius pitted the JSA and the JLA against one another. During the fight, Black Canary battled the Green Arrow with her husband. When an incapacitated Black Canary was threatened by a weapon created by Aquarius, Larry sacrificed his life to save her. Pre-Crisis, Earth-One Following the destruction of Aquarius, Dinah decided to join the Justice League on Earth-One. - 74 She found out later that her exposure to Aquarius' magics gifted her with a "Canary Scream" which allowed her to fire high pitch harmonics at her foes. At first she had little control over the power but soon learned to harness it. She then joined the Justice League of America to replace Wonder Woman, who was at the time stripped of her powers. Dinah then started a romance with the Green Arrow. Doppelganger Gambit Retcon Years later, Black Canary learned that she was in reality Dinah Laurel Lance the daughter of the Dinah and Larry Lance. As an infant, she had been cursed by the Wizard with her Canary Scream which she couldn't control. Trying to get the Thunderbolt to try and cure her didn't work and so she was put in suspended animation in the Thunderbolt dimension. During the battle against Aquarius, Dinah, Sr. learned she had contracted cancer from exposure to radiation and that she secretly had her daughter, recovered from the Thunderbolt Dimension with her mother's memories implanted in her head and sent to Earth-One in her stead. The younger Dinah believed that she was the original Black Canary and learned the truth much later. - 220 Post-Crisis Following the Crisis on Infinite Earths and the merging of Earth-One and Earth-Two, Dinah Drake's history changed. Most of her history on Earth-Two became part of New Earth continuity. With some major changes: She was trained by her father, police detective Richard Drake, hoping to become a police officer. After she was refused membership in the Gotham City Police Department, she developed the costumed identity of the Black Canary and operated by night while operating a florist shop by day. She eventually joined the Justice Society until the government forced them to disband in the 1950s. Dinah married Larry Lance and the two produced a child, Dinah Lance, who eventually learned of her mother's heroic past and take on the identity of Black Canary, much to her mother's chagrin. The younger Dinah became a founding member of the Justice League of America. In Dinah's last case as the Black Canary, she helped the JLA defeat Aquarius but the battle left Larry Lance dead and the elder Canary infected with cancer. Black Canary and her daughter spent time at odds, but they had a deathbed reunion when Canary finally succumbed to cancer. Months later, when the Justice Society of America were released from Limbo, they visited Dinah's grave site for a private mourning ceremony. | Abilities = * * * : She can train black canaries to do amazing feats. | Equipment = * Locket: Black Canary has a locked on a choker around her neck. When she is bound, she can press it with her chin and it releases a small knife or a smoke pellet. She has other miscellaneous items inside her amulet, as a expanding stick-web , sneezing powder, converging lens, etcetera. | Transportation = * Motorcycle | Notes = * Black Canary's hair is naturally black however she wears a blond wig over it constantly. | Trivia = * Dinah Drake Lance is buried in Gotham City in the same cemetery where Thomas and Martha Wayne are buried. Some sources however show her place of burial as Valhalla Cemetery where other heroes of ages past are laid to rest. * The character Black Siren of the Justice Guild of America in the Justice League two-part episode "Legends" was based on Dinah Drake's version of Black Canary. | Recommended = * * * * | DC = None | Wikipedia = Black Canary | Links = }} Category:Shop Keepers Category:Wigs